Bleach Contest! Do you have a good character idea?
by Jack Vertigo
Summary: Can you come up with a Bleach character? How would this person fight hollows? What would they look like? How would they interact with other bleach characters?
1. Chapter 1

Hellloooo Bleach fans! Do you like coming up with characters for stories? What a coincidence? This is a contest to see who can come up with the best Bleach character. You see, I was reading Young Justice fanfic and I found a contest that inspired this one. Now that I'm making one, me and (unannounced to her as of yet) ygirl87 will be judging!

Okay, this is gonna be fun! This is how it works: one of the most fun things to do in writing is to come up with characters. That's what I want from you! I want you to fill out this character sheet and submit it to me in the comments. The stanza is simple.

Name:

Power:

Weapon:

Style of Fighting:

Relationship with other bleach characters(does he know Ichigo or anyone else? If so how?):

Age:

Height:

Blood Type:

Physical Description:

Personality Description:

Back Story:

Anything Else?:

20 to 50 word summery of there story: (Please copy and paste stanza in comment box.)

And that's all there is to it! The deadline is October 31st, 2011. The winner will be announced the day after Halloween and the winners name will be posted for all the people who didn't win to see and be jealous of. So write your best and happy Halloween!


	2. And the Winner Is

After long scrupulous judging, I've finally picked a winner. And the winner is...

For first place: !

Ha ha ha! Just kidding. The winner will be announced November 1st. I just wrote this to also say you can ue your own stanza. The one I gave is just a base-line. Keep sending them in! You can enter as many as you like! (But please don't overwhelm me with entries.)


	3. New stanza

'Ello 'ello 'ello! Here's an addition to the Bleach character contest stanza. It's okay if you miss this one, but it can't hurt your chances to submit this one more detail. Here it is.

Character Rival:

This is an interesting one, because everyone's got there own personal demon, something in life they just can't face down. It can be anything. But in this case it's got to be personified. As in something he would be able to fight or at least pound into the earth. It could be funny, like a type of food he hates or a magical thing that won't stop following him, or something more serious like a person that's a dark reflection of himself he just can't beat. Or anything physical. Good luck.

P.S. Emerald Tsukino, I got your message. O positive.


	4. Judging announcement

Okay, update. As I've written before, I will be judging the contest along a guest judge. I've previously said that guest judge was Ygirl87. Well, change of plans. The guest judge isn't going to be her. Instead the guest judge will be selected by... someone else. I'll let you know who in the next update. Remember, you can submit multiple entries!


	5. 3rd place winner

Hey everyone! I loved all of the entries I got and some just blew me away. You guys really know how to bring a character to life. (Some characters creeped me out for having just read about them.)

But now I have to choose the winners.

The definition of character is "a personified expression of emotion through action for a cause _**designed to trigger an emotional response from its audience **_usually through empathy."

It's key to know that the goal of your character is to trigger an emotional response from your audience.

The winner is the one who's character can trigger the strongest emotional response in its audience.

There are three major parts to triggering that emotive response you are being judged by.

Motivation. What is Motivation? Motivation is what makes a character who they are. Why is it necessary? Because if you don't understand what makes them who they are ou don't really understand them at all. How I judge you based on that? I will be judging this by how ell I understand the character.

Emotion. What is Emotion? Emotion is the emotional reaction the character has to the Motivation. Why it's necessary? It's part of the definition of character. "expression of emotion." How I judge you based on Emotion? Easy. I should be able to easily identify the main emotion the character feels.

Action. What is Action? Action is maybe the most important part of character. Action is what the character does for what they want. Why is it necessary? In a story if the character doesn't do anything, then you have very little, if nothing, to write about. How I judge you based on Action: I should be able to easily define the goal of the character.

** And now, finally, based on the stanza I have stated,**

** the 3rd place winner iss...**

** Hollow Apocalypse**

For his character Hikaru Ochi.

This character was a soul kidnapped by Hollows to be devoured,

but instead he was raised by a Vasto Lorde for one hundred years in Hueco

Mundo. (Which the psychology behind a predator raising its prey is

fascinating. It reminds me of a story I saw of a lionness raising a

gazelle.) Living in basically a hell for so long gives this character

strong motiv to hate just about everyghing. This makes the character a time

bomb. When conflict meets change, story happens. All this guy needs is

something to give, and after a hundred years, something's gotta happen.

If this guy were given a way out, he could be a major antagonist in the world

of Bleach. Kudos to Hollow Apocalypse.

**Second place winner will be announced tomorrow. PS. Sorry I was a couple days late. Internet around my place was out for a while there.**


	6. 2nd place winner

**Second place Winner!**

**Hello people of fanfiction, Jack V here with the next winner. Before we get started, I have just one thing to say: that this one was the toughest to pick! There were several with the exact same score I had to choose from. But I feel the winner that was chosen was the right one.**

The definition of character is "a personified expression of emotion through action for a cause _**designed to trigger an emotional response from its audience **_usually through empathy."

It's key to know that the goal of your character is to trigger an emotional response from your audience.

The winner is the one who's character can trigger the strongest emotional response in its audience.

There are three major parts to triggering that emotive response you are being judged by.

Motivation. What is Motivation? Motivation is what makes a character who they are. Why is it necessary? Because if you don't understand what makes them who they are ou don't really understand them at all. How I judge you based on that? I will be judging this by how ell I understand the character.

Emotion. What is Emotion? Emotion is the emotional reaction the character has to the Motivation. Why it's necessary? It's part of the definition of character. "expression of emotion." How I judge you based on Emotion? Easy. I should be able to easily identify the main emotion the character feels.

Action. What is Action? Action is maybe the most important part of character. Action is what the character does for what they want. Why is it necessary? In a story if the character doesn't do anything, then you have very little, if nothing, to write about. How I judge you based on Action: I should be able to easily define the goal of the character.

** And now, finally, based on the stanza I have stated,**

** the 2nd place winner iss...**

** Okami – G **

For the character Junichi Tadachi!

Originally an unseated member of the 13th Division, he became a Vizard experiment of Aizen after his rise to power. He tried to completely merge the shinigami and hollow sides, resulting in two completely different, nonconflicting sides; Junichi and Dōbutsu (animal). Jun was taken in by the Vizards when they saw his mask, even if he didn't know about it.

This kid is only 8 years old and due to the experiment done by Aizen, has a split personality. One side is shy and the other is evil. How interesting is that? And not to mention he's not even aware that he has a mask! This character is fascinating. This what we call "internal conflict." This character has potential to have a great story based off of his internal conflict between his split personalities. I can see it now, one minute he's sweet and mature, next he's a bratty little kid! That would be awesome!

Nicely done, Okami – G.

**And finally, first place winner will be announced tomorrow. Or whenever I can. Deal with it. Emoticon.**


	7. 1st place winner

**First place Winner Announcement!**

**Yo! Waddup contest readers! Jack Vertigo (God, my name is cool) here finally for the first place announcement. It took so damn long for me to post this, which was supposed to be posted November 3rd, because I've been either too busy or haven't had access to a computer. But finally here it is... the moment of truth. This one was kind of a no brainer to choose.**

The definition of character is "a personified expression of emotion through action for a cause _**designed to trigger an emotional response from its audience **_usually through empathy."

It's key to know that the goal of your character is to trigger an emotional response from your audience.

The winner is the one who's character can trigger the strongest emotional response in its audience.

There are three major parts to triggering that emotive response you are being judged by.

Motivation. What is Motivation? Motivation is what makes a character who they are. Why is it necessary? Because if you don't understand what makes them who they are ou don't really understand them at all. How I judge you based on that? I will be judging this by how ell I understand the character.

Emotion. What is Emotion? Emotion is the emotional reaction the character has to the Motivation. Why it's necessary? It's part of the definition of character. "expression of emotion." How I judge you based on Emotion? Easy. I should be able to easily identify the main emotion the character feels.

Action. What is Action? Action is maybe the most important part of character. Action is what the character does for what they want. Why is it necessary? In a story if the character doesn't do anything, then you have very little, if nothing, to write about. How I judge you based on Action: I should be able to easily define the goal of the character.

**And now, finally, based on the stanza I have stated,**

**the 1st place winner issssss...**

_**SuperYuuki**_

_**SuperYuuki**_

_**SuperYuuki**_

_**For her character: **_**Moira Desmarais**

O, God, where do I begin? First of all, she even submitted a link to a deviant art sketch of her(a good drawing by the way) second, this character has met ALL the stanza's. This character has Motivation, Emotion, and Action. Third, this character just plain creeped me out just by reading! Fourth, she submitted the most detail of all the character entries.

All this combined triggered the strongest emotives of all the characters.

Now let's talk about how her character has met all the criteria I was looking for.

Motiv: This character was accused of something she didn't do and was made to sew her own mouth shut(creepy) and executed.

Emotion: The Motivation gives this character very strong, dark emotions. An extreme agony and pain that can be expressed well as a Hollow.

Action: Using her anguish she quickly became more and more powerful as a Hollow, becoming a Vasto Lorde, and then clawing off her mask.

Now, she will approach the current Primera for her place to be determined. These actions make her a great antagonist for the world of Bleach. This character would be a great addition to the bleach story.

Kudos to SuperYuuki, great job! You are really good at creating characters. If you have not read her characters profile, you should check it out. It's dark, creative and very well planned out.

**I hope you all enjoyed the contest. Just one more shout out to the winners. They did a good job on their characters and deserve some recognition.**

**3****rd**** - Hollow Apocalypse**

**2****nd**** - Okami – G **

**1****st**** - SuperYuuki**


End file.
